1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a motion-restraint arrangement, including a number of individual elements, which can be erected by spring elements from a thinly compressed, small-volume storage condition into a large-volume active condition.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A motion-restraint arrangement of that kind is known from the disclosure of German Publication No. DE 103 48 055 A1. In that known motion-restraint arrangement a number of individual elements which in the active condition form a respective parallelepiped can be combined to form an elongate line of elements. It is likewise possible for a number of elongate lines of elements to be arranged in mutually superposed and/or mutually juxtaposed relationship to afford a large rampart-like or wall-like obstacle. At any event however that involves the use of a number of individual elements with spatially diagonal spring elements and flexible lateral edge elements, that is to say corresponding individual elements consisting of the spatially diagonal spring elements and the flexible lateral edge elements are produced and then assembled, that is to say connected together, to afford at least one elongate line of elements. That represents a manufacturing complication and expenditure, which is not to be disregarded.